The Competition: Reach for the Prize!
by lonelysis-2007
Summary: Singing was never really practiced in the Middle School Division but some students from Class B will show the Academy what they are made of! A quick explanation for those reading Invisible Sight inside.
1. Marmalade' Anyone?

Singing: **Mikan**

_Hotaru_

_**Nonoko**_

**Anna**

_All together_

Before I begin, please take note that none of the characters are mine, as always. sigh I wish I own them. Then I would be able to make Natsume and Mikan kiss in the Anime instead of only the manga.

Dedicated to my friend: Nikki San Agustin

Now, read and enjoy the first chapter:

'Marmalade' Anyone?

&&

Mikan, 16 and a three-star student, giggled as she watched the students who were placing last minute corrections to their presentations back stage.

The Academy was holding a competition against the grade school, middle school and high school wherein a group of students will represent their class. Singing, dancing, acting, whatever they can present and the winners will receive 100,000 rabbits per student in the winning group.

When Mr. Narumi, the current middle school, homeroom teacher, said this during class, a certain raven-haired girl's eyes shone dollar signs.

Hotaru forced her, Anna and Nonoko to join. Now, here they are, the finer details being fixed by the money-hungry teen while the other two in the dressing room, fixing their make-up.

Mikan observed herself in the mirror beside her. Her soft, brown hair, which got longer, was placed down; streaks of her hair were temporarily dyed red for today.

She turned to look at her best friend explaining something to the light crew. Hotaru's hair got an inch bit longer, styled in several French braids. Some of her raven hair was dyed lavender.

Just then, Anna and Nonoko came out.

Anna's light pink hair, which was cut until her shoulders a few weeks ago, was in a loose pony-tail. Streaks of hair were colored blue and white.

Nonoko's hair was swept up in a tight, high pony-tail with yellow streaks. Everyone in their group had a robe on, covering their costume.

Nonoko looked at Mikan and neared her with a grin.

"Here, Mikan. Put this on," she said in her light voice, handing the brunette a choker.

Mikan stared at the black choker with a ruby pendant, loosely wrapped in a silver wire, with a puzzled look before asking, "What is this for?"

Anna piped in, "The pendant is our microphone. Hotaru invented it. Lovely, isn't it?"

"Uh, huh!" Mikan smiled before putting it on. "Right girls, are you ready?"

Out in the audience, Natsume read a manga in his hand, wondering, 'Why the hell did I decide to watch the competition? Oh right, the little girl asked… I wonder what they'll be doing.'

Beside him, the blonde tried to ignore the irritating voice from the stage.

The group was singing "Silent Night" but this night was not silent at all since the girl owning the voice was singing solo!

He resisted the urge to call a swarm of cicadas or run out. He really wanted to watch his friend's performance but the song was getting to his nerves.

Thankfully, the song ended. Scanning through the schedule, he turned to his best friend, "The girl's are on next." "Hn…"

On stage, Mr. Narumi grinned at the audience, "Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly present my students of the middle school division, class B. Please give a warm round of applause to 'The Ladies in Rouge'!"

The lights dimmed as Mr. Narumi stepped out of the stage.

Hotaru came out from behind the curtain in a red gown as the sound of snapping began and the spotlight beamed at her.

_Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas  
_

Hotaru stepped behind the curtain as singing continued.

_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista _

The curtain rose out of the way, revealing a grand, marble staircase, a red carpet on the steps. To the side of the bottom of the steps, plants and a small table were set. A red arm chair was placed at the left of the stairs near the audience with a recliner with red silk cushions at the right.

Then, the spotlight shone on the top of the staircase as fog came out, revealing Nonoko in a red tube top and yellow short shorts with gold strapped high-heels. Her silky voice enticed the audience as she stepped down the staircase while she sang,

_**He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?"**_

Nonoko gave a wink to the crowd and did a beckoning motion with her finger.

_**Oh! Uh huh  
**_

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada__**(Hey, hey, hey) **__  
__Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here__**(here) **__  
__Mocha Chocalata ya ya__**(oh yeah) **__  
__**Creole lady Marmalade**_

_What? What? What? What?_

Nonoko began swaying her hips.

Nonoko walked towards the recliner, lying cross-legged as Hotaru sang from backstage,

_yea yea yea yea_

Anna came out from the right of the stage. She wore a blue denim mini-mini skirt with a red bikini top and blue colored boots. She swayed her hips as she walked to the center of the stage.

**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak, yeah!**

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada_ **(da-da-da)  
**_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here_ **(Here ooh, ooh yeah, yeah)**  
_Mocha Chocalata ya ya_ **(Yeah)  
Creole lady Marmalade**

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
**

Anna walked towards Nonoko and leaned from the higher part of the recliner as Hotaru came from the left in a red t-shirt which was cut to her midriff and the sleeves torn, lavender shorts and lavender colored boots.

_Yeah, yeah! Uh.  
He come through with the money and the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate. Uh!  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours.  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry_  
_Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge._

Hotaru walked sexily to the arm chair as the girls began, _  
_

_Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas!_

A robot, dressed as a butler, came in with a glass of champagne as Hotaru sang,

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalata what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now  
_

_Marmalade... _**(Oh!)**

**(Oh, yeah!)**

**(Oh!)**

Then, the spotlight focused once more on the top of the staircase as Mikan posed on the highest step. She had on a red, silk mini-skirt with a red bandana as her top and red strapped high-heels.

**Hey! Hey! Hey! **

Her voice was resonating to the back of the auditorium as she danced.

**Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe au lait, alright!  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More, more, more!**

As Mikan's powerful voice made everyone start cheering, the girls danced on their way beside her.**  
**  
Anna stepped forward as she sang.

**Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5  
**

Nonoko stepped forward as well, her movements making the guys in the front rows blush.

_**Livin' a grey flannel life**_

But what made the biggest impact to the crowd was Mikan as she raised her arms with the song.

**But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More, more, more!  
**

Everyone then danced as they finished the song,

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada_ **(da daeaea, yeah!)**  
_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here_ **(ooh)**  
_Mocha Choca lata ya ya_ **(Yeah!)**  
**Creole lady Marmalade**

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir_ **(ce soir)**  
_Voulez vous coucher avec moi_ _**(all my sistas yea)**_  
_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir_**(ce soir)**_  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi__ (C'Mon! uh)_

Suddenly, Sumire came in, in a female version of a tuxedo,

_**Christina**_ **(Oh leaeaa! Oh…)**  
_**Pink...**_ **(Lady… Lady Marmalade)**  
_**Lil' Kim...**_ _(Hey! Hey! Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh...)_  
_**Mya...**_ _**(Oh, oh…)**_  
_**Rot wailer baby...**_ _**(baby)**_  
_**Moulin Rouge...**_**(0h, ah, ah…)**  
_**Misdemeanor here...**_

The as the girls sang, they climbed to the top of the steps before posing.

_  
Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah..._

"WOOHOOO!!!"

"Ya'll so beautiful!"

"Bravo!! The best yet!"

"Anna, your so hot!" Anna blushed at this.

"Nonoko, be mine!!" Nonoko smiled, feeling silly.

"Hotaru, are you free tomorrow?" Hotaru glared but before she could pull out here Baka gun she heard, "Don't you dare touch her!" from a certain blonde.

"You're so sexy, Mikan!!"

"Hell yeah!!"

"Go out with me please!" Mikan sighed as she felt the air grow hot and saw the boy's hair catch fire.

"She's my girlfriend. Got that?" Natsume growled at the boys in front of him who were staring at Mikan.

0

As all of them walked out of the stadium, Ruka was ranting, "We should have won! Who cares about the girl in class A? Her voice was horrible! The judges must be deaf!"

Hotaru patted the head of her boyfriend, saying, "At least we won second place. The prize money is 10,000 rabbits. It's not bad."

"Dear, you're not helping…" Ruka sulked.

"When did you ask Sumire to help?" Mikan asked her best friend.

"Three days ago. It was so easy to blackmail her," Hotaru answered indifferently.

At her answer, everyone fell silent.

"So Mikan, what are you going to do with the 10,000 rabbits?" Nonoko asked, causing the others except for Mikan, Hotaru and Natsume to wonder.

"Are you going to buy dozens of Fluff Puff candies?" Yuu asked.

All together, Mikan, Hotaru and Natsume answered:

M- "I don't really like Fluff Puffs that much anymore."

H- "She doesn't really like Fluff Puffs that much anymore."

N- "She doesn't really like Fluff Puffs that much anymore."

Everyone stared at them, as if they saw something absolutely strange- no wait. It IS strange.

Ruka then began, "Um… are you going to repay Hotaru then?"

M- "I paid my debt to her last year."

H- "She paid her debt to me last year."

N- "She paid her debt to her last year."

Now everyone was skeptical about the fact that Mikan already paid her debt AND the fact that they are answering at the same time.

It was Anna's turn to ask. "H-how?"

M- "I begun saving money since I turned twelve."

H- "She begun saving money since she turned twelve."

N- "She begun saving money since she turned twelve."

Finally, Koko, who was sweat profusely, asked, "Did you practice saying those lines?"

The three of them looked at one another and answered, "No."

They continued on in uneasy silence, at least for Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Ruka and Anna. For the other three, it was quite settling.

"You know, next week, there will be another presentation for the winners of today's competition. This time, each group will choose a representative to perform. The winning participant will have an all expense paid trip to Central Town. In other words, free food, free shopping, free everything," Yuu informed them after a while.

"A whole day?" Mikan asked

"Free food?" Hotaru asked

"Free shopping?" Anna and Nonoko asked

"Yup! You can bring as many people with you as well."

The four girls contemplated the information Yuu gave them as everyone held their breath, anticipating their decision on who would perform.

Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko looked at each other after 2 minutes of thinking. They grinned as they turned their heads to a clueless Mikan.

"Mikan…" they called. Mikan turned to see her three friends stare at her and grin maniacally. She began sweating as she realized what they wanted from her.

"Oh no, please no…" Mikan begged. They ignored her plea as they announced, "Mikan, you'll perform next week."

Ruka smiled, Yuu adjusted his glasses, Koko snickered and Natsume smirked. 'This will be interesting…' they all thought.

"Why me?" Mikan whined.

"You're a great singer!" Anna told her enthusiastically.

"And did you hear how many compliments the audience gave you?" Nonoko chirped.

Hotaru brought out a calculator before adding, "And selling pictures of you will bring me billions of rabbits."

Mikan gave up, muttering a 'fine'. Anna and Nonoko squealed as they began talking about the song the poor girl will sing or her beautiful costume they would sew.

!-!

They arrived at the dormitories thirty minutes later. As they we're about to separate into the direction of their rooms, Mikan was pulled back by the flame-caster.

"Stay with me. Just for a while…" Natsume whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Mikan nodded as she was led out to the Northern Forest. They continued walking until they reached a weeping willow in the middle of a field of wild flowers, beside a small creek.

That night, fire flies fluttered around, illuminating the area along with the moon and stars. "To think that such a beautiful area is only a minute walk from the dormitories," Mikan sighed as she and her beloved sat down underneath the tree, its leaves draping themselves around them.

They sat in comfortable silence, Mikan leaning her head on Natsume's shoulder as his arms wrapped her, protecting Mikan from the cold, once in a while whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

It was times like these when he would show his sweet side. It sure beats the cold façade he puts on when in public, she giggles at the thought.

"Natsume?" Mikan called, closing her eyes as she clutches his shirt.

"Hn…"

"Did you enjoy the presentation earlier?" Mikan asks

Natsume replies teasingly, "No."

Mikan punched his chest lightly in mild annoyance. "Hey!"

"Fine, I enjoyed it but the guys in that stadium are going down," Natsume growled the last part of the sentence.

"What? They were only expressing their enjoyment," Mikan shrugged. Natsume mumbled a few incoherent words before leaning back against the tree.

Mikan looked at her watch before standing. "It's getting late, I have to sleep. They'll probably wake me up at five in the morning, the latest." Natsume nodded reluctantly, grabbing her waist and walked back with her to the dormitories.

As they approached the open door of her room, Mikan suddenly steps back to the wall, pulling Natsume with her.

She planted her soft lips onto his for a second or two before pulling away with a smile. Mikan winked then began running towards her room.

'I can make it!' Mikan thought as her hand reached out to the door knob. When her hand was only an inch away from the round metal, she found her back against the wall with her boyfriend pinning her arms above her head.

"You will pay for that, dear…" Natsume smirked before pressing his lips to hers.

Mikan giggled softly when they pulled apart for air. Staring at his inviting mouth, she licks her lips as she closed her eyes, feeling him come close to her once more.

"That's it for tonight," Natsume whispered in her ear. Mikan's eyes snapped open, pouting. She whined, "Aww, but- but… Alright fine. No kisses tomorrow," and she stomped to her room.

Natsume smirked and started walking until her heard a faint, "Natsume, I love you."

He smiled and replied, "I love you too."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Do you like it? This chapter is a whopping 26 pages in Word! But it is 26 pages if the page setup is:

**Margin:**

1. Top: 0.5"

2. Bottom: 0.5"

3. Left: 0.5"

4. Right: 0.5"

**Orientation:** Landscape

**Gutter:** Top

**Paper size:**

1. Width: 13"

2. Height: 8.5"

**Line Spacing:** Double

It's pretty long, if you ask me. Was it confusing? I'm not so sure. I'm also a bit rusty in my writing skills so please forgive me.

Also, as the author of _INVISIBLE SIGHT_:

I'M SORRY!! I'm so very sorry! I lost the flashdisk where the story is so now I have to rewrite it all over again!

I beg for your forgiveness!

I think you all know this song or at least familiar with it but, just in case, it's entitled "Lady Marmalade".

Oh well, please RxR!!

T.Y.


	2. What if?

**Singing: ****Man**

_Woman_

Together

Now to begin all fanfics wherein the author doesn't own the anime, the disclaimer! You all know my disclaimer; try looking at the 1 chapter why don't you!

Still dedicated to my friend: Nikki San Agustin

Now read and enjoy the second chapter:

If I'm Not…

Mikan sighed as Anna added the final touch-ups to her make-up and Nonoko placed diamond chandelier earrings. Mikan looked at herself from the mirror beside her and admired what she saw.

The off-shoulder gown she had on was pure white, hugging her bodice but gently flowed down from her waist in three layers wherein each layer is shorter that the other. The ends of the fabric were beaded and the shawl hung loosely on her shoulder. Mikan's hair was swept up in a loose bun, held up by diamond pins.

Mikan blinked twice, not believing that the image in the mirror was her.

Hotaru suddenly burst into the room, eyeing Mikan approvingly. "Good job girls. Now Anna, get Mikan's white high-heels ready. Nonoko, give the microphone earring in the next room to Mikan's singing partner."

The said girls rushed to their destination as Mikan looked at the leader confusingly, "It's a duet?"

Hotaru turned from her clipboard to the brunette, "Yes, I asked the judges if it was possible to add a person to our piece and they agreed. Now, wear the choker." This time, Mikan noted, it was white and a diamond pendant, matching her outfit.

9

Nonoko handed the person the earring, "Hotaru said to wear this. It's a microphone, just in case you're wondering. Your costume is over there, here is how you should wear them and call the stylist next door when you've finished. Before I forget anything you'll be entering from the left. Alright, that's it! Good luck, the fate of our shopping is in your hands," and skipped out of the person's room.

The person smirked and put on the earring before walking towards his clothes.

Outside, Nonoko began thinking, 'Does Mikan know that he'll be her partner?'

6&6

Out in the stadium, Ruka once more tried to control the urge of calling cicadas. Once was enough, another song from that irritating girl was going to drive him crazy!

"Why the hell did their group decide to choose her?" he asks Yuu who, fortunately, had ear muffs and handed poor Ruka a pair.

"I'm not sure myself," Yuu replied sadly.

Koko looked at the two and begged, I mean, asked, "Can you please lend me one too?"

Yuu looked at him and shook his head. "Sorry, I ran out."

"I'm going to die… Hey look, the song's over! Alleluia, praise the Lord!" Koko cheered

Ruka sighed with relief, about to tell Natsume that their friends are on next until he realized, "Oh right, Natsume is going to help them out. I wonder what he is supposed to do."

44

Mikan sat down and drank a little water after a quick practice.

"Hey Hotaru?"

"What is it?"

"Who did you get as my partner?" Mikan asked the girl beside her taking pictures of her.

"When you're on stage, you'll see," Hotaru answered, reviewing the pictures in the camera.

Mikan sighed once more, "You'll never change… Oh, I'm up next!"

33

Mr. Narumi stepped up on the stage, "Thank you for that 'interesting' song!"

'Yeah, right!' Ruka, Yuu and Koko thought.

"Now, please give a round of applause to Mikan Sakura," Mr. Narumi said before stepped down the stage.

The curtains rose and there appeared a garden of different flowers with a solitary English street lamp at the right corner two feet away from the audience. It had an evening background, with the moon high in the sky. In the center of the stage, somehow to the left, there was a bench underneath a Sakura tree.

As the music began, Mikan stepped out from behind the tree walking aimlessly, capturing the eyes of several of the male population.

_If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through  
Tonight…  
_

She walked towards the lamp leaning against it, eyes cast at the floor as if remembering.

_And if this__ heart is lying _

_What should I believe in?  
Why do I go crazy?  
Every time I think about you, baby_

Mikan then turns, her back to the lamp, staring at the sky.

_  
Why else do I want you like I do,__ oh…  
If I'm not in love with you… (With you)_

Then a man came in, singing softly,

**And if I don't need your touch  
Why do I miss you so much  
Tonight…  
**

Mikan turned around to see Natsume in a black long-sleeve shirt, a few buttons unbuttoned at the top of his shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had on black pants and shoes and, much too Mikan and the female population's liking, looked dashingly handsome. He continued to walk up to her as he sang,

**If it's just infatuation **

**Then why is my heart aching  
**

Natsume held his chest above his heart in one hand and her hand in the other.

**To hold you forever** _(Hold you forever), _Mikan sang tenderly as he led her to the bench.  
**Give a part of me** I thought I'd never  
**Give again to someone I could lose**  
If I'm not in love with you

Mikan leaned her head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her body.

Oh…  
Why in every fantasy  
Do I feel your arms embracing me  
_Like lovers lost_ **(Lost…)**

Mikan smiled softly.

_In sweet desire_ **(Someone tell me)**  
_And why in dreams do I surrender_  
Like a little baby  
_How do I explain this feeling_  
Someone tell me

Mikan slowly slipped out of his grasp and walked to the right, wrapping the shawl tighter around her arms with Natsume watching.

**If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through**  
**Tonight**

He stands and approached Mikan but stood a little distance away.

_And if this heart is lying_ **(If this heart is lying)**

_Then what should I believe in_ **(Oh)**

Mikan turns to Natsume, tears running down her face.

_Why do I go crazy_ **(Why do I crazy)**  
_Every time_ I think about you baby

_Why else do I _want you like I do_  
_

They slowly step towards each other. Natsume laid one hand on her waist while the other wiped the tears away from Mikan's face.

Her hands were on his chest, both of them looking into each others eyes.

**If I'm not in love**

_If I'm not in love_

**If I'm not in love, bab****y**

If I'm in love with you_ (Oh)_

Natsume leaned down towards Mikan, their lips only inches apart.

**Oh…**

_Oh…_

Mikan closed her eyes as Natsume brushed his lips against hers, causing a wave of applause from the audience and even the judges. The two parted and bowed.

In the audience, Ruka started clapping insanely, even whistling. "WOOHOO, they'd better get first place after this!"

Yuu was crying, "The song was so beautiful… I- I'm sorry…" wiping the tears away.

Koko, like Ruka, was cheering; he even kissed the person beside him from his excitement who, unfortunately, was Ruka. When he realized who it was, "Eww, get away from me you gay-freak!" Koko screamed. Ruka ignored him as he brought out a tub of mouthwash and began gargling; he even brought out a toothbrush.

Unbeknownst to them, Hotaru caught this all on tape. "I'm going to be rich! Filthy RICH!"

Back stage, everyone was either teary-eyed or clapping.

Mr. Narumi stepped up the stage, wiping his eyes. "Thank you Mikan and Natsume. That was a beautiful presentation!"

1&1

"Finally, some justice in this competition!" Ruka exclaimed loudly as they walked with Natsume carrying the gold first-place trophy.

Anna squealed, "I can't believe we won! First place…"

Nonoko sighed, "Free clothes…"

Hotaru mumbled, "Free food…"

Mikan smiled, "Free everything!"

All four girls sighed as they guys backed away from them.

Popping out of her reverie, Mikan asked, "Hotaru, did you blackmail Natsume to join me?"

"Do you think I'm that cold-hearted?" Hotaru asked, staring blankly at them.

'Yeah, we do…' everyone thought.

Hotaru said, "I only offered, he was the one who agreed," and pointed at Natsume who was walking behind them.

"Aw, Natsume is so sweet to his girlfriend!" Anna and Nonoko giggled as Mikan blushed lightly.

"And they kissed on stage no less," Ruka and Yuu teased, poking Natsume at his sides.

"And I caught it all on tape as well," Hotaru smirked, raising her camera. Natsume glared at her but her smirk just widened.

"'Her lips are so soft, and it felt so right. I don't care if I did it o-' OUCH!!!" Koko cried, rubbing his burnt butt, courtesy of the mind-read, Natsume.

Everyone snickered at the blushing couple. "I never knew that you were a poet," Ruka laughed.

"Are you just jealous because Imai never kisses you as often?" Natsume grinned evilly as Ruka began to stutter, "I- I d-don't know what you're talking about! I m-mean sh-she…"

"Hotaru, why are you being so mean to your sweetheart?" Mikan asked her best friend in a teasing tone.

"Don't make me bring out the Baka gun," Hotaru stated, reaching out to her back. Mikan 'eeped' and hid behind Natsume.

They continued on, talking, laughing and cheering as they continued walking to the dormitories. A few gun shots and screams could be heard, the smell of smoke lingered in the air and a few trees were toppled down.

"So, when will we go to Central Town?" Nonoko asked Mikan.

Mikan answered, "Tomorrow at 8:30 in the morning, it's a Sunday and we won't really need to take the bus since the Academy will be sending a limousine to bring us."

"Wow," Nonoko muttered, imagining herself as a movie star, stepping out on the red carpet, adored by hundreds of fans.

Anna shook her best friend, "Nonoko, you're drooling. NONOKO –slap- WAKE –slap- UP –slap- !"

"I got nothin'… We lost her," she sighed pitifully at the aimlessly walking girl.

They walked on farther ahead, hearing Nonoko's voice, "Thank you! You all love me!"

4

"You go on ahead, we'll follow later," Mikan told her friends as they neared the dormitories. Mikan smiled at their doubtful faces in reassurance, clutching Natsume's arm.

"Alright," Yuu finally said. They said their 'good night's and started walking again. Hotaru stopped for a moment and turned to face they couple with an evil grin.

"Don't go going into Hyuuga's room in the middle of the night and start doing something naughty, alright?" she smirked and joined her laughing friends.

"HOTARU!" Mikan wailed in embarrassment, she and Natsume blushing heavily.

As soon as they recovered from Hotaru's statement, which was a long time, they walked towards the field with the willow tree once again.

"I didn't know you could sing," Mikan spoke in a hush tone. Natsume glanced at her, not saying a word as his hand landed on top of hers, making Mikan tightening her hold on his arm.

They approached the 'Garden of Eden', as beautiful and peaceful as ever with the crescent moon hanging low in the evening sky.

"I hope you enjoyed that event as much as I did," Mikan whispered, sitting on his lap as Natsume sat under the willow tree.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Natsume said teasingly. "Hey!" Mikan pouted but after a while, she smiled, staring at the moon.

Natsume stared at Mikan, seeing her beautifully pale skin glow in an ethereal shimmer with her delicious chocolate eyes dancing with emotions, her soft brown hair lying down on her shoulders. All these factors and more, he thought, made him love her even more as he rested his head on her shoulder, watching the moon with her.

"If I'm not in love with you…" Mikan sang, her hands combing his dark hair while she closed her eyes. Natsume smiled as he heard her voice, singing along with her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sheesh! This is cheesy… Bleh! Yet again I let my super-girly alter-ego take over another story… sigh

Despite this… fluffy ending… I hope you review! 

T.Y.

P.S. I beg everyone's forgiveness for not posting earlier.


End file.
